


Emony Dax

by DAWales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAWales/pseuds/DAWales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazdia Dax shares memories of a past host to Benjamin Sisko. A host that was alive during the time of Captain James Tiberius Kirk. This host has dark secrets she has not told anyone until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emony Dax

This fic is being told via the AOS timeline at the Deep Space Nine era in it. Assuming that everything still happens pretty much up until the point of this fic. With the knowledge of Emony Dax living during the same period of TOS it only made sense her AOS self exists in the same period as well just with a different fate. 

***

It was past work hours out on the Promenade, many of the officers aboard the station had gone to their quarters for the day. At a table overlooking the Promenade sat Jadzia Dax and Benejamin Sisko who had both been off duty for several hours now and had been talking and drinking tea.  
Jadzia was laughing hysterically trying to keep his laughter down. She hung her head holding her mug attempting to catch her breath.   
“How come you never told me that story?!” She finally managed to say. She put down her mug she wanted to drink from it but at this rate of her laughter drinking would be much too difficult to do.   
“This is why.” the captain motioned to her slightly annoyed at how she was laughing at him. “I just knew you would have responded this way!”  
“Curzon would have loved that story! It would have taken him ages to get over it. “ Jadzia said finally starting to calm down.   
"I'm glad I didn't tell him. " he said rolling his eyes, taking a sip of tea.  
Jadzia chuckled raising her eyebrows and him shurgging. Benjamin looked at Jadzia and for second just stared at her but then something came over him.  
“What about you Dax?” he asked. “Tell me a story about yourself or even one of your past hosts that I haven’t heard before. “  
Jadzia smirked and started thinking.  
“Which host would you like to hear about? “ She asked him. “How far back would you like to go?”  
It didn’t take long for Benjamin to answer the question. “What about one of your host that was alive during the time of the great Captain James T. Kirk!”  
Jadzia thought for a moment and then suddenly a darkness fell over her. It was difficult to know what was going on in her head because of everything that the Dax symbiont had gone though.   
“Emony” she finally said. “She was alive during that era.”  
Benjamin looked her waiting for her to either start her story or to explain why she was looking so gloom.  
“Tell me about Emony. “ Benjamin asked. “Tell me who she was.”  
Jadiza nodded her head. She knew it was time to tell this story she kept it inside for so long and everyone that knew that story was long dead and kept it under wraps.   
"What I am about to tell you Benjamin. " Dax began, he could see the nervousness slowly falling over her. "I have not told anyone before and have covered since the day Emony died."  
Benjamin looked at her in almost disbelief. He did realize he knew very little about Emony compared to the other hosts. It didn't bother him but he did admit now that he thought about he was rather curious.  
"What ever you are about to tell me will not change the way I look at you Dax." Sisko said in a reassuring tone. He knew Dax knew that considering the past of some of the host like Jodan, he felt he should say it anyways because up until then he was only aware that Emony was a gymnast.  
"Emony was a gymnast but that wasn't all she was. " Dax had relaxed a little and began her tale. "She had joined Starfleet in 2255 in a pursuit of new interest. "  
Now this part Sisko was not aware of but when he thought about it he realize that this was a year before the famous James Tiberius Kirk took on the Captain spot on he USS Enterprise. He wondered if there was some kind of connection. He decided to mention it.  
"That's a year before James T Kirk took over the Enterprise. "Benjamin added. He looked at her pointing his finger nodding his head.  
"Yes and he is in all this as well." Jadzia said raising her eyebrows looking down at her mug. "Not the way you may want but he is there."  
Benjamin sat back in his chair and now he was listening more closely then ever before. Something isn't right. He knew something wasn't right even from the beginning but something was really really very wrong.  
Jadzia looked up at Sisko looking at him in the eye and she knew she was going to make a big reveal.

"You know of Section 31?" Jadzia asked. She didn't move at all her face was serious and focused.  
Benjamin nodded. His mind shuffled though everything he new of Section 31 all the confidential things that Starfleet had undercover. He quickly narrowed it done to the period of time 2257. No what narrow it down even more. 2259 and suddenly he knew. He knew exactly where this story was headed. Two names came to mind right away but he only managed to saw one.  
"Khan Noonien Singh." He said quietly looking around processing what Jazdia had just said. He picked up his mug and took a sip and motioned Jadzia to continue her story  
Jadzia nodded her head and began telling her story.  
*  
Emony stood in front of the mirror smoothing out her new black and blue uniform. She made sure her curly and kinky hair was in place and suited regulation. She was still very nervous. It wasn't only her first day of duty but her her first day of duty in section 31. An area of Starfleet where the classified operations took place. She felt honored that she was part of part of such a important area of Starfleet but nervous because she expected to be assigned to a spacedock or Starship that saw little to no action.   
She had to report to duty soon and meet with her new advisor. Admiral Alexander Marcus, someone who was highly respected in Starfleet. She entered a small conference room where there were other officers seated waiting for for the Admiral to enter she took her seat and sat quietly watching the other officers some of them were discussing amongst themselves. They were deep in conversation and kept their voices down.  
The Admiral entered the room and seated himself at the end of the table he carried several PADDS with him. He had a very stern face and had little hair.   
"I know everyone is very distracted right now by the current events but right now I need everyone's attention. " the admiral began swiftly.   
He handed a stack of PADDS to the officer next to him and began passing them around until everyone had one. Emony switched hers on quickly and waited for further instructions.  
"As you all already know the planet Vulcan was destroyed earlier this week." Marcus started. He noticed a couple of Vulcans sitting diagonal for him one of them dropped her gaze. "Condolences" he said nodding his head at them.  
"The planet was destroyed in a matter of minutes, by a weapon of technological advances beyond anything we have ever seen. " he started. "Look to your PADDS."

He began to explain the specs of the weapon and what it was designed to do. It created a black hole that sucked in the planet and nothing. Emony could feel her stomach drop she could not imagine loosing her most of her people let alone her entire planet. The power of this weapon was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen.  
The Admiral concluded his coverage of the weapon and began on a new topic.  
"Basically what our mission is, Section 31's mission is now to make sure this sort of disaster does not happen again." Marcus started. "We will seek out possible threats to the federation and stop them before they can do any type of damage. As well as find ways of better defending ourselves."  
The Admiral glance around and began taking questions. Emony agreed with his plans seeing that they are the best possible solution to any future problems. Nero could have been stopped before they even reached Vulcan but now with a how sector of Starfleet dedicated to this nothing like this should happen again.  
Marcus concluded the meeting and dismissed everyone. Emony set done her PADD and began to leave heading back to medbay to study the specimens picked up on a mission a night before.  
"Ensign. " The Admiral had called out to her. "May I speak with you for moment."  
Emony had stopped in her tracks she was afraid she had done something wrong during the meeting.  
"I'm sorry you are?" The admiral started.   
"Science Officer Emony Dax. " Emony replied quickly. "I was recently assigned to section 31 after the events of Vulcan."  
"Ensign Dax. You are Trill?" He asked. "Sorry to intrude I have never met a Trill before."  
"Yes a Trill and no need to apologize I know we are kenw to the Federation. " Emony responded.  
"You said Science Officer?" Asked the Admiral raising a hand to his mouth.   
"Yes sir." Emony responded.  
"We could use another Science Officer aboard the USS Vangaurd." The admiral started. "Care to take up the mission of joining that crew?"  
"Yes sir." Emony responded she almost bounced. Yes! Aboard a Starship! Perfect!  
“Well they will be leaving at 0700 tomorrow so be sure to be there and check in with Captain Elizardo.” The Admiral finished and dismissed her.  
Emony was pleased and glad that she would not be stuck on the dreary Space station hidden behind Jupiter. She would arrive early and review the lab she would be working in.


End file.
